The invention relates to an ink ribbon cartridge for a high speed printer of the impact type of for a typewriter.
A wire printer is well known in the art which includes a plurality of wires which are selectively movable in their axial direction. For a printer of this type, it is necessary to guide the wires at a location which is as near to a printing surface as possible in order assure a reliable control of the reciprocating motion of the thin wires. However, there is a tendency for the ink to flow along the wire from the type-carrying end of the wire to produce a substantial amount of friction between such guide means and the wire. Such friction makes it difficult to drive the wires at a given rating, and also unnecessarily increases the clearance between the wire and guide means. On the other hand, in a high speed printer of the impact type having a type wheel or in an ordinary typewriter, there occurs a deposition of ink on the type, which contaminates the type to obscure the characters being typed.